The Perfect Family Getaway
by bbiewer
Summary: Here is another B/L story


The Perfect Family Getaway  
  
Author: Bethany B  
  
Setting: After Lindsay is release from prison, and the Donnel's go on a vacation.  
  
Author's note: I just want to thank Dottie for the idea for this fan fiction. So everyone who reads this thank her cause she just told me the plot of the story and I made it into a story.  
  
Feedback: Send me any comments that you would like to remark about this story @ hot4matt@hotmail.com any time you want.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and I will not take credit for them.  
  
As the week passes slowly after Lindsay is release from prison. The apartment once again becomes warm with a whole family together. Lindsay take step by step, she doesn't want to rush anything to quickly, even though she has been stopping by the office quick a few times during the week.  
It's bright, Saturday morning, Lindsay, and Bobby were enjoying a cup of coffee at the kitchen, and taking every moment they could of quietness. The mostly didn't say anything until Bobby broke the silence.  
"Lindsay, umm I know it has been hard for you lately," Bobby explains. " With you getting let out and everything, I think that it is best for you and for this family to go on a vacation."  
"A vacation sounds good, but where would we go?" Lindsay questioned.  
" I don't know somewhere we all can have a good time and relax." Bobby said. The two were interrupted with Robby screaming with either laughter or crying, it was quite hard to tell between the two. Both Bobby and Lindsay left the kitchen, towards the nursery. Hand in hand, they both talked about locations they could go to. They entered the door at the end the narrow hallway. They noticed their adorable son sucking on his toes. The little boy saw his parents and squealed loudly. Bobby and Lindsay smiled. Bobby picked his son up from his crib, and asks.  
"Where would you like to go to for our vacation?" Bobby questioned his youngster.  
"Mickey!" Robby screamed. His parents just laughed.  
"I guess that he has his mind all made up," Lindsay giggled. "We could actually go there."  
"That doesn't sound relaxing, don't we want to go some place where we can relax?" Bobby questioned.  
"It sounds fun, and we can relax if we pick the right hotel, and the right time of the year when we go." Lindsay explained.  
"Okay, whatever you say, it is your decision," Bobby agreed. " But would we go to Disneyland, or Disney World."  
"I say Disney World, because it is in Florida and I want to go to Florida." Lindsay told her husband. She turns to her sweet little boy. "Would you like to go to Disney World?"  
"Mickey!" Robby scream again.  
"Well I guess that the decision is final, so we better get staring on planning it." Bobby announced.  
As weeks went by, planning for the trip was going great. A week until they leave for the vacation, the Donnell household was crazy. Everything was getting rushed; Lindsay and Bobby were running around all over making sure that the vacation would go smoothly. However the whole family was really excited about getting away from Boston, even little Robby who was screaming "Mickey" for a week or two. The members of the firm were happy that they were all getting away to spend time together.  
The departure to Florida came; the Donnell apartment was up early with the aircraft leaving in three hours. They were at the airport with two hours to spare. Robby was sleeping while his parents talked while waiting for the plane. The plane trip was a short one, with the jet loaded with citizens.  
Once stepping on the land of Orlando, the heat waves blast Bobby's, Lindsay's, and even little Robby's face. To them if felt great but to others the heat was an everyday thing. Settling down in the hotel (Boardwalk Inn), it was getting late before they knew it. Hunger hit them so they walk down to the dinning room to have an enjoyable dinner. After they ate, they grab the stroller, put Robby in it and they all took a long walk on the boardwalk.  
"I told you that this would be relaxing," Lindsay remarked to Bobby.  
"I guess you were right, but this is only our first night here we still have the rest of the week to go," Bobby reminded. Lindsay just smiled.  
"Honey, trust me we will have fun, don't worry," Lindsay suggested. It was late so they head up to their room. They were all quite tired since they got up so early in the morning. They planned on visiting the Animal Kingdom the following day.  
Waking up in the morning was hard for the Donnell's who wanted to sleep in but they knew that they had to get to the park early so they could visit all the attractions with little public as possible. When they go to the park, there were very little people there. They opened the park a little earlier than normal. Visiting all the small attractions first was great. The animals were starting to wake up and hunt around for food. Seeing the entire natural world, little Robby was quite excited when he saw each species. With the excitement that the infant made Bobby and Lindsey smile, and thank god for their son. Spending most of the day at one park, they decided to eat there anyhow. After eating, they went on the last attraction that they have not yet visited. It was the safari ride through the animals home. Robby scream each time he saw a different animal. It was a long ride but it was very enjoyable. Lindsey was pleased about what was planned for them that night. The hotel was having a special area for parents to drop off their kids for the night so they could spend some time together alone.  
Bobby and Lindsey took Robby to the play area around six. They took a bus to the restaurant that they reserved. They arrived at the restaurant, which was quite romantic. They only spend little time eating, and the rest talking about different subjects. Afterwards they took a walk along some stores that was close to the hotel. Before they knew it, it was getting late, and they still had to pick up Robby.  
Returning to the lobby to pick up their son, there were still several kids left to be picked up. Robby was joyful to see his parents but he was also tried from having so much fun. He quickly fell asleep. There still had four more days until they left but they were have a tremendous amount of enjoyment.  
Morning came, and went. The family visited Epcot, and the many countries that lied in it. Seeing all the different cultures impressed Bobby and Lindsey but confused little Robby. Moving on the past the countries, attractions drew the Donnell family. They visited most of them. However some were so popular that they were crowded so many people, so they skipped the very populated ones. Late evening came when they stopped visiting the rides, and head back to the hotel. They ordered room service, and watch TV. until it was time to go to the bed. They had two more parks to go with three days to go.  
Waking up in the hot, bright sun was quite joyful to Bobby and Lindsey, being there for 2 and half days was also relaxing along with enjoyable. They were planning on spending the day at MGM, which was filled with many rides and attractions. Ordering room service for breakfast. Lindsey and Bobby enjoyed the peace that they had since Robby was still sleeping.  
Finally he woke and the three of them quickly got ready and left to the park. Arriving at the park they were surprised to see how many people that were there. There was such a little crowd.  
Not wasting any time they went on as many rides that they could the little crowd that there was. Robby loved the park and creamed every time he saw a character that he knew. However he was very disappointed that he did not see Mickey Mouse.  
The three of them started to leave the park once large crowds started to show up. Robby did not want to leave park until he Mickey.  
"Honey, it is all okay," Lindsey said comforting her son. He had tears in his eyes.  
"I want to see Mickey!" Robby screamed. Bobby came back from buying a Mickey Mouse stuff animal. Robby grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it tightly.  
"We'll see him tomorrow, I promise." Bobby told his son. Robby was not listening to his father; he was hung on to his new friend.  
They left the park and headed downtown to shop around, and look at all the stores. They like looking through all the stores. Robby was careless of what was going on because he was having all his attention towards the Mickey stuff animal.  
Within a half hour Robby was complain to leave. He lost care in his toy and was starting to get tired and cranky. After a Few minutes of whining, Bobby and Lindsey decided to back to the hotel. They wanted to spend most of their energy tomorrow. They were spending their last day at the Magic Kingdom. They quickly fell asleep, once they got to their hotel room that night.  
Bobby, and Lindsey were woken up by Robby's little playful squeals. He was very excited to see his parents up. Once getting dressed and something to eat, they all were ready to leave.  
There was a huge crowd at the Magic Kingdom. They had to wait in long lines in order to go on the rides for attractions. Robby enjoyed it all even more when he saw Mickey Mouse. He ran up to him, and Mickey picked him up. They got many pictures together. When it was time for Mickey to leave, Robby cried and cried. They didn't know what to do until they pulled out his stuff animal. Robby grabbed it and stopped crying.  
The three of them continued to go on rides. With having the fun that they had was keeping them to sop and relax. Robby forgot about Mickey and started to enjoy the rides. He especially loves the Toy Story attraction, which they had to go on about million times. IT was getting late, and it almost the night parade. They got halfway decent seats at the parade. Once it started all the lights amazed Robby. Lindsey and Bobby were quite glad to see their son having so much fun. The parade ended and Robby fell asleep in Bobby's arms.  
When they got back to the hotel, Bobby and Lindsey put their son to bed and walk out on the room's balcony. They sat on a two-seat chair. "Honey, I am glad that we went on this vacation," Lindsey confessed. "I know sweetheart, me too." Bobby agreed. He had a wonderful smile on his face. "Did I hear that right, Robert Donnell is glad to that he went on a vacation away from work," Lindsey mocked her husband. "It all went by quite quickly and I am sad to see it all end." "Me too, but I promise that we will go another vacation," Bobby told Lindsey. After a while they went in and went to bed. They had an early flight and they needed rest with all the fun they had that day, and even the whole week. When boarded the plane, Bobby and Lindsey were depressed to leave Florida. The plane arrived at the Boston landing field, they step in the crowded airport and Bobby and Lindsey both replied to each other "I love you". Then they both kissed. 


End file.
